


trout

by graceyard (gracelesso)



Series: marvel cemetery universe [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dogs, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelesso/pseuds/graceyard
Summary: note: this is not and will sadly never be a full ficA second dog appears in the doorway behind Steve, and trundles over to the gate. It is without a doubt the stupidest dog Bucky's ever seen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: marvel cemetery universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930750
Kudos: 10





	trout

A second dog appears in the doorway behind Steve, and trundles over to the gate. It is without a doubt the stupidest dog Bucky's ever seen, with the aristocratic face of a German shepherd and the lolloping gait of a bulldog. The overall impression is of a Formula One driver in a clown car.

Steve probably noticed Bucky's eyes bugging out a little bit, because he says something that sounds like: “And this is Trout.” Except he can't possibly have said that because that's not something you can name a dog. 

“This is who?” says Bucky, still staring at this improbable confection of nature clumping towards him. 

“Trout,” says Steve, completely straight-faced. “Like the fish.”

Bucky runs his hand over his face and aborts the gesture because eugh, mud. “I --- alright. Okay. Trout.” In the scheme of today? A dog called Trout that looks like a child's drawing is one of the saner things he's been faced with. 

“Doesn't she look like a Trout to you?” There's a shit-eating grin plastered on Steve's face. His teeth are shiny and even, and above his beard his eyes are bright and crinkled. Bucky finds he doesn't mind that the guy is having some fun with him. 

“Sure. Steve, Gonzo, and Trout. Least I won't forget that in a hurry.”


End file.
